


Music Always Finds Its Way Back

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Plays Guitar, Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeppelin finds Dean's guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Always Finds Its Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> The song that he sings is Angeles by Jensen Ackles himself. :)

Dean heard a thunk and he furrowed his eyebrows. It sounded like it was coming from his room.

Cas was gone on angel business and Sam was doing... Something. It was just him and Zeppelin home.

Dean stood up from the couch and went to his room. Upon entering he saw what caused the thunk.

Zeppelin had gotten his guitar case out, presently looking at the instrument now.

"What are you doing Zeppelin." Dean crossed his arms and leaned in the doorjamb.

Zeppelin jumped, being caught snooping, "I-I saw this case and I wanted to see..."

Dean walked over to where she was at on the floor, putting the guitar away, "You shouldn't go snooping through things that aren't yours Zeppelin. You know better."

Zeppelin's eyes watered, Dean didn't think he had been that harsh.

"I-I'm sorry daddy... I was just curious."

Dean softened, "It's fine, just don't do it again."

Zeppelin nodded, "Do you play it anymore?"

Dean shook his head, "Stopped shortly after you were a little kid."

"Why?"

Dean looked at his daughter, "I-Don't really know why. Just did."

Zepp nodded, "Will you play it for me? Sing?"

Dean scratched at his scruff, "Uh-I don't think-"

Zeppelin clinked to his arm, interrupting him, "Oh please daddy! Please!"

He deflated, "Okay. Sit on the bed."

Zeppelin scrambled to get herself situated. Dean strapped the guitar and sat on the bed, tuning it.

He started strumming. Zeppelin laid her head on his shoulder, watching her fathers fingers move along the strings, producing the notes. It was like Dean never forgot his way around a guitar. _  
_

  
_Someone's always coming around here, trailing some new kill_   
_Says I've seen your picture on a hundred dollar bill_   
_And what's a game of chance to you, to him is one of real skill_   
_So glad to meet you_   
_Angeles_   
_Picking up the ticket shows, there's money to be made_   
_Go on and lose the gamble, that's the history of the trade_   
_And you add up all the cards left to play to zero_   
_And sign up with evil_   
_Angeles_   
_Don't start me trying now_   
_'Cos I'm all over it_   
_Angeles_   
_I could make you satisfied in everything you do_   
_All your secret wishes could right now be coming true_   
_And be forever with my poison arms around you_   
_No one's gonna fool around with us_   
_No one's gonna fool around with us_   
_So glad to meet you_   
_Angeles_   


Dean looked to his daughter to find her asleep. He smiled.

He sat the guitar down and then a noise from the doorway caught his attention. He looked to it and saw Cas standing there, a soft smile on his face.

Dean positioned him laying back on the pillows, Zeppelin resting on his chest. He whispered, "How long have you been there?"

Cas walked in the doorway and carefully laid down beside the two, curling as close he could get, "For most of the song. It was beautiful. You should do that more. I think Zeppelin liked it. I know I did."

Dean gave a low chuckle, "Maybe I'll do it more often then." He leaned over and gave Cas a sweet kiss, "Goodnight love."


End file.
